The lost years
by gilraenciryatar
Summary: After Voldemort's defeat Harry and his friends went to his last year at Hogwarts school. Several years passed by and it is time for a new genearation of witches and wizards. What happened between Hogwarts Battle and Albus Severus First Day at school?
1. Prologue In memoriam

THE LOST YEARS

A Harry Potter Story.

**Prologue: In Memoriam**

After carefully avoiding this task for the past two month, I have decided it can no longer be postponed.

This is perhaps the hardest thing I have done for the past seven years. Here is a list of those who perished in the way of Voldemort's ultimate defeat.

Lily Evans and James Potter (Beloved parents)

Cedric Amos Diggory (Loyal friend and hard working student)

Sirius Black (Godfather and friend)

Regulus Arcturus Black (Brave wizard and death eater)

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore ( Greatest Wizard ever, Hogwarts best headmaster, wise counselor and friend)

Alastor 'Madeye' Moody ( Powerful Auror and tireless fighter)

Dobby (A free elf)

Fred Weasley (Brother, son and joyous friend)

Severus Snape (Worthiest Slytherin, death eater and friend)

Colin Creevey (Young and valiant Gryffindor student)

Remus John Lupin (Werewolf, teacher, father and friend)

Nimphadora Tonks (Talented Auror , beloved mother)

Though this names are from people I both cared and admire and I'm sure the list will go on largely, I'd like to remember also those who had lost their lives in Hogwarts battle.

In addition, I would add two names here. This people, though not dead, made the ultimate sacrifice confronting Lord Voldemort. Their names are frank and Alice Longbottom, who were willing to give everything to stand for their believes.

Finally I want to dedicate a thought of gratitude to every person who stood their ground to face evil. To the Hogwarts fighters, I raise my glass.

Harry James Potter

The burrow. July 31st 1998


	2. Chapter 1 The birthday party

**Chapter One: The birthday party**

Harry woke up that day feeling an unusual happiness. It was a very strange feeling indeed for am eighteen years old wizard who, since he was a toddler and his parents were killed by the most vicious dark wizard ever lived, have never had a birthday as happy as this one is promised to be.

For once, he didn't have to spare the day alone wondering what was Voldemort doing. Besides he was in his favorite place on the whole earth, his friend Ron's house, the Burrow.

In fact, Harry was so excited considering all he has been trough last year, he even had a hard time not to be up very early that day. No one in the house was already waken up, so he went downstairs quietly, got himself out, and started pacing in the gnome infested garden.

He heard something moving behind a bush and jumped out taking out his wand. There were still some death eaters which were avoiding being captured. Harry breathed hard as his pulse increased, prepared to fight. Then he let out a sigh of relief when he saw Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, coming out from the bushes.

Harry called him and he sat down with Crookshanks on his lap, purring in content while Harry petted him.

He didn't knew how long he has been in the garden, when the house started to come alive. The first person he saw that morning was Mrs. Weasley, who went out to pick up some eggs for breakfast.

"Oh, hello Harry dear, happy birthday"- she said as soon as she saw him.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley. Thank you"- he replied.

"Since it is your birthday, do you want anything special for breakfast?"- she asked.

"Hmmm. No thanks"- he replied- "I'll just have the same as everyone else."

"Ok dear. But we will have a little celebration nevertheless. We have already invited a couple of people to come this evening for some birthday cake."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley, but that wasn't really necessary."

"Not at all, dear boy. In fact it was Ginny's idea"- she smiled at him knowing the effect of her daughter's name will produce on him.

One of the greatest thing about Voldemort's being defeated was that Harry was no longer preoccupied about his relationship whit the Weasley's only daughter, and he and Ginny announced everybody that they were, in fact, very much in love. An announcement that was saluted very joyously by all of her family.

As queued by the sound of her name, Ginny got out of the house, wearing tight blue jeans and a light pink blouse.

As soon as she spotted Harry, she ran down to him holding him in a huge, long embrace and give him her birthday present, oblivious of her mother's presence.

"Ahem" -sounded the voice of Mrs. Weasley behind them.

"Mom!" -Ginny cried in surprise as she realized that she was kissing his boyfriend in front of her mother.

"Well, hello to you too, honey" -said the woman with a happy grin –"When you finish saluting Harry here, could you come inside and help me with breakfast."

"Sure mum" -Ginny blushed – "I'll be there in a minute -Then she turned her attention to Harry -happy birthday" -she said with a huge smile in her face. She give him another kiss and went inside.

Just as he was wondering if there was anything more perfect than his life as it was now, his two most dear friends came out holding hands and saluting him merrily.

"Happy birthday Harry!" –they both said in unison as they approached.

They sat together talking animatedly until they heard Mrs. Weasley voice coming from inside "Harry, Ron, Hermione… Breakfast is ready!"

They went inside where Mr. Weasley, George and Percy were already eating while Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were taking more plates and food to the table. They all regarded harry and prepared themselves for the rest of the day.

Mr. Weasley grab one last toast and left for the Ministry, and both George and Percy left to Weasley Wizard Wheezes. After Fred's decease and Percy's resignation to his job, they started working together and they were doing good.

"So" –asked Ron – "What do you want to do today Harry?"

"Hmmm. Do you think we can go to town? After all this years I have never visited Ottery St. Catchpole. We could go to the muggle world and see some ordinary shops for a change" –said Harry.

"That sound nice" –Ginny interjected –"there's also a little theatre in town and the four of us could catch a movie."

They all agreed. They helped Mrs. Weasley cleaning and told her what was their plan. They also thought of having lunch there, and they promised they'll return early to help her set everything for the party.

They departed to town two and two, laughing all the way. It was quite a short walk and they arrived very quickly. The first thing they did was going to the theatre and choose a movie on an early show. Then they went downtown and visited some shops, bought some normal muggle sweets and then sat down in a pub to have lunch.

The movie was fine but it didn't caught much of Harry s attention so he was glad when it finished and they returned to the Burrow.

When they arrived they were all asked to help Mrs. Weasley. Ginny and Hermione went inside to help her with dinner and Ron and harry set the table outside, along with some lamps.

At about six pm, the guests started to arrive. They were Bill and Fleur and Charlie, also Luna, Neville, Hagrid, Aberforth and… Professor McGonagall? - Harry asked himself – "What was she doing there?"

The party was very fun. George and Percy brought some of their products from work and they all laughed a lot. By the time Mrs. Weasley brought the cake they were all satisfied.

Then, to Harry s surprise, the Minister of Magic itself showed up.

"Hello Harry, happy birthday."

"Hello Minister" –said Harry still in shock..

"Oh, c'mon boy, you can call me Kingsley, there's no need for formalities here."

"Hum, sure Kingsley. Err, I don't want to sound disrespectful but, what are you doing here? No offense Kingsley, but the two previous Ministers only wanted me to help them with their image, not that you need that" –he added.

"Not taken Harry. In fact I'm here not just for your birthday but to talk to Ron and Hermione also. As well as Professor McGonagall. You see, it has come to my attentions that none of you three had completed your education at Hogwarts and I want the new Headmistress to talk to you about it,"

"Headmistress?" –Harry wondered. Then it hit him… McGonagall! When he realized that, she was coming to him along with Ron and Hermione.

"So Harry. Are you coming back to school this year to complete your magical education?" –she said –"This two are… " - she added pointing to Harry's best friends.

Harry was thrilled. Go back to Hogwarts with Ron and Hermione and… Ginny. It only took him a couple of seconds to make up his mind.

"Of course I'm coming. That place was my home for so many years. What do I have to do?" –he asked her.

"Actually I have here your letter. I brought all three of them as a precaution, just in case you all decided what you just did. And also… "–she said taking out a golden badge from her pocket –"I know this should be given to you last year, but as you weren't there… I have talked to the faculty and we all agreed on this" –she added hanging the badge to Hermione.

"Congratulations Miss Granger" –she said with a note of proud in her voice.

Hermione's jaw dropped as she saw the inscription on the badge.

"Head Girl!" –she shouted too loud unable to control a huge smile lowing into her face and giving her a halo of bright.

Harry and Ron joined her, greeting her… and soon the whole party exploded into a double celebration.

The party went on for some time, and after they all decided it was getting late, they called it a night, waved the guests goodbye and went back to the house to sleep.

It was the most perfect day in Harry s life and he was asleep with one thought and one thought only. He was going back to Hogwarts!


	3. Chapter 2 Back to Hogwarts

**Chapter Two: Back to Hogwarts**

On the following day Harry looked at the letter Professor McGonagall gave him. It was the book list required for his seventh year at Hogwarts, most of them were for NEWT preparation.

After lunch, the four friends apparated in Diagon Alley (Ginny got her license last year). They went to the apothecary to get some supplies, they bought their books, they visited Mr. Ollivander whose shop was open again. Since Ron was still growing up, he had to go to Madam Malkin's for new robes and Hermione went with him.

Harry saw that Florean Fortescue's had returned so he invited Ginny for an ice cream and they sat down waiting for the others.

Before returning to the Burrow, Harry decided that he had to get an owl, though he didn't know who will he be writing to. At first he felt he was dishonoring Hedwig's memory by replacing her, but he had to admit that having an owl was very useful. In fact, now they only have Ron's owl, Pig, for mailing.

When he was at Eeyloops Owl Emporium, he saw something that caught his attention. In a cage to his left there was the most ugly bird in the whole place. He asked the vendor how did they got it, and she said she just received three of them, new acquisitions imported directly from Greece. Two of them were already sold, one to the Minister of magic and the other to St. Mungo's director, and that the one in the cage was the last one.

Harry felt something inside, a mix of joy and sorrow as he saw the creature, but then, joy seemed to overcome the battle inside Harry's mind and he asked the price. One hundred and fifty galleons was too expensive for his friends, as they were seeing some beautiful owls that were cheaper by far. But the price wasn't important for Harry at that point.

He asked them to wait there for him and went back to Gringotts Bank and to his vault. He now knew he had to buy the last one.

When Harry returned, his friends looked at him in shock, not understanding why was he buying that little bird which looked so feeble.

"Err, Harry"–Ginny asked- "why don't you buy this owl instead? It looks much more healthy and capable of carrying large packages."

"Huh?" –Harry was dumbfounded –"Oh!" – he said suddenly understanding his friends reaction. –"…but a phoenix is more useful than an ordinary owl… "-he added.

"A phoenix!" –They all shouted.

"Is that what that is?" –Ron asked.

Evidently none of them had ever seen one after it burn. Not even Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes. And he didn't recall seeing a picture of a baby phoenix in his Care of Magical Creatures lessons.

"Yes. And I think I already have a good name for him" –Harry said looking at the little bird –"What do you think about Antares?"- he asked them.

The little bird let out a soft note that invaded Harry's heart, and then he knew that the name was adequate.

By the time they returned to the Burrow, Harry was very excited wanting that the first of September arrives fast, not noticing yet that it would be the beginning of his last trip in Hogwarts Express.

They spent the last days trying to avoid Hermione who was pestering them with early reading and NEWT preparation. Finally the awaited day arrived and they all took the night bus to King Cross Station. Harry walked through the barrier between platforms nine and ten and found himself in front of a very familiar view. A big train surrounded by kids and their parents. The Hogwarts Express.

They were saying goodbye to Mrs. Weasley who accompanied them and then took a compartment for the four of them. As Ron was a prefect, and this year will be an four of them for seventh year Gryffindor including him and Hermione, and Hermione was the new Head Girl they were called to patrol the train. Ginny was called too, but she decided to stay, counting that there were more prefects than needed, so she and Harry were left alone.

They both giggled nervously as they realized that they have never spent much time together without being surrounded by people. Then, their heads were just a few inches apart, every second nearer, and finally the kiss broke the silence of the trip. After a moment Ginny let go and they started to talk animatedly. The journey was too awkward for Harry; most of his friends finished their education last year, and those who didn't, as Dean Thomas, seems that were not returning to school. In fact, McGonagall told him that very few muggle born students which weren't at Hogwarts last year for their sixth or seventh year, wanted to go back.

Then a familiar face appeared in the compartment door.

"Hello Harry, Ginny. Can I join you?" –It was Luna Lovegood.

"Hi Luna" –Ginny replied –"of course you can join us. It has been a very boring trip so far. Do you have the Quibbler's last edition. I could use some interesting reading" –she added winking at Harry.

A couple of hours later, Ron and Hermione returned, just in time for the food trolley. They bought some cakes and Ron's all time favorites Chocolate Frogs, and they started to put on their robes as they were arriving.

Soon the light was fading and they noticed the familiar sight of Hogsmeade Station. As they descended the train, Harry felt a lump in his throat, the fact that this was his last trip from London to Hogwarts finally hit him. A few tears ran down his face as he heard a voice he knew he will never hear say the same words again.

"First years this way please… first years follow me…"

It was Hagrid. Harry remembered his first year at the castle, he remembered crossing the lake, the giant squid, Neville's toad being lost again and again.

He mounted the thestral pulled carriage with his friend. As they were approaching the castle, Harry noticed that it has been rebuilt, that all the towers and gates that were destroyed during last year's battle, were restored. It seems that it took a lot of work, but Hogwarts have never looked better.

Finally the carriage stopped. Harry was at home.


	4. Chapter 3 New faces

**Chapter Three: New Faces**

The five seventh years walked together into the great hall. There, the Gryffindor students were separated from Luna who turn left to the Ravenclaw table.

By the time they were seated, every student were murmuring and pointing to their direction. Now the ones who didn't knew Harry was on the train, looked at him almost with disbelief. Harry was accustomed to this kind of attention, and for the first time in their lives, Hermione and Ron were in the center of the scene too.

"… the red haired and the girl on his left…" they heard some Hufflepuff kid tell his friend.

"Oh well…" - Harry thought- "I shouldn't be surprised. After all, everybody here was on Hogwarts last year."

Then, the doors opened and Hagrid enter directing the first years towards the teachers table.

Harry watched the little nervous kids waiting in line and remembered his own ceremony, but something was different this night. The sorting hat was missing.

Professor McGonagall stood up and silence was made immediately. Harry remembered she had never had to ask for silence in her own classroom.

"Good evening…"- She started saying- "…and welcome to a new year in Hogwarts. I'll make this speech short, for I'm about to introduce you to our new Minister of magic who will make some announcements before the feast begin. Students, colleagues, …the Minister of Magic… Kingsley Shacklebolt."

Kingsley stood up from his seat on the left end of the table and walked forward to face the students.

"Dear students"- he started-" … I am here to make a few announcements in this new era that will begin in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "

"In first place, and for those of you who didn't knew this, I'll introduce the new Hogwarts Headmistress: Professor Minerva McGonagall. " - Some applause erupted, specially from the Gryffindor table - "… and her new Deputy Headmistress: Professor Pomona Sprout." – More applause, this time from the Hufflepuff table; she was their head of the house.

"Secondly, I'd like to present the new Hogwarts staff. Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and also new Gryffindors head of house: Professor William Weasley."

"Bill!" – Ron and Ginny were astonished. Some more cheering resounded.

"That would be our second werewolf teacher for that subject"- Hermione interjected.

Harry remembered Professor Lupin, one of his father's best friend, who was also a werewolf, and also taught that subject when they were on their third year. Harry was also Lupin's son godfather. Little Ted Remus Lupin lived with his grandmother, Andromeda.

"I would also like to welcome Professor Horace Slughorn back, who will take over Professor Snape potions class and will be the new head of Slytherin house."

"Finally, I have a great announcement to make…" - the great hall was quiet as ever… - "the sorting ceremony will be different from now on. We have eliminated the sorting hat, and students will be placed randomly into their houses."

"Of course, we will maintain the houses for second year students and above, but I'm happy to say that seven years from now, the sorting will be obsolete, and house names will remain just in the spirit of organization and to maintain the founders memory."

The whole school was aghast after hearing this. Then, moved by a warm feeling of pure happiness inside, harry stood up and started clapping. On his left, Hermione followed by, tears in her eyes, and the Ginny to his right. One after the other, like a wave reaching the cost, every student stood up cheering. They all understood the value of unity during the previous year.

"The new sorting ceremony"- Kingsley continued- "will consist on a new hat…" - Harry recognized Dumbledore's hat and tears erupted from his eyes- "…all new students will have to take out a ball from this hat and will take place in his house according to the balls color. Red for Gryffindors, blue for Ravenclaws, yellow for Hufflepuffs and Green for Slytherins."

Kingsley moved back to his seat and the ceremony started.


	5. Chapter 4 Chocolate Frogs

**Chapter Four: Chocolate Frogs**

To Harry, his first week on Hogwarts again seemed as being in his first year. Gazes of astonishment followed him everywhere he went. The only difference was that this time, Ron and Hermione were followed by some admirers too.

It was a weird thing though, getting in his first potions class knowing that Snape was no more in the castle. For some students this was great news. Only Harry, Ron, Hermione and the remaining members of the Order knew Snape's part in Voldemort's death, and even knowing that, a few of them were willing to forgive him.

On Tuesday's second period Harry had a very pleasant surprise. McGonagall was combining her duties ad headmistress with classes, and she was still teaching transfigurations.

"Well, it's obvious" – Hermione commented- "When Kingsley introduced the new staff at the beginning of the year, he never mentioned that there will be a new professor for this class."

The lesson was very interesting itself. As in almost every subject they were learning very advanced magic on preparation for their NEWTs.

They were paired and worked on human transfiguration, they were changing each other hear length and color, shape of their eyes, even growing facial hair. Hermione ended up with a bushy long brown beard and Harry with a goatee which made him look a few years older.

By the end of the class, there were fourteen different people taking the last notes in the classroom.

"Potter, a word"- said professor McGonagall when they all rise to leave.

"Go ahead! –Harry mouthed his friends- "I'll follow."

"Harry…"- she said. That was something new… going into first name basis-" … as you might know, we will be having some problems with one of the subjects once a month."

"Huh?"

"I mean Defense on the Dark Arts" – She continued.

Then realization came to his brain. Bill will be changing into a werewolf for a few nights during full moon. He had never thought of that. But why McGonagall was telling him this?

"Well, I have spoken with the other faculties and we all agreed on this. The board of governors and the Minister himself were informed and it's all arranged…"

"What is, professor"- Harry asked still clueless.

"We want you to take over professor Weasley classes during those days. Of course, the only thing you will have to do is follow the schedule and continue with Bill's lessons.

Harry was aghast. – "Me? Teaching?"

"Yes, you… we know that you are more than prepared for this… and we trust you'll do well.

"´Wow! What can I say?... This is… this is… I won't let you down professor."

"I know you won't Harry. And by the way, when you are teaching you will be 'Professor Potter'. I will see to that when the time for your first lessons come" –she added.

"Yes Professor."

"We are all very proud of you Harry" – she said as they were leaving – "I am very proud of you…"

"Can I tell my friends, professor?" –Harry asked.

"Of course you can tell them. In fact, they will play an important role in this matter as well."

"What do you mean?" –Harry asked.

"Well Harry" –she explained – "During those days you will be excused for attending your other classes if they are at the same time as Mr. Weasley's ones, but you'll be expected to continue with your academic goals. There is where your friends roles come. They will help you with your other subjects and take notes for you, and bring you hour homework."

"Oh, I see" –said Harry while they were arriving to the great hall just in time for lunch.

As he walked towards his place in the Gryffindor table, he was smiling broad. -"I have something to tell you" –he said to his friends while sitting.

"No way!" – Ron exclaimed after he told them what did he and McGonagall were talking about.

"Oh harry, I know you will be great!" – said Hermione while Ginny just stared at him open mouthed from the shock.

After a very pleasant lunch, they all raised to leave for the Gryffindor tower. It was a free period and Hermione was already pestering them with study schedules and essays. Then a brown owl flew straight to Harry and dropped a small package on his hands.

Harry opened it without paying too much attention to the sender address. Inside there was a note.

_Bertie Bott's Magical Sweets Inc._

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are proud to announce that we are planning to add a new collectible card to our renowned 'Chocolate Frogs' sweets. Please find a free packet with that card hoping you will find it accurate and that you will give your consent to start mass producing of the foretold card._

_Most Sincerely,_

_Barbanas Bott_

_CEO, Bertie Bott Enterprises._

Harry couldn't believe what he had just read. Was it possible what he was thinking? He extracted a chocolate frog packet from the box, handed it to Ron and picked the card.

It was exactly as he expected. A picture of him waved from the card. He turned it around and read…

**Harry James Potter**

Born July 31st 1980

Harry Potter, also known as 'The Boy who lived' and

'The chosen one' is famous for defeating Lord Voldemort

during the Battle of Hogwarts. After surviving the killing curse

seventeen years early which meant the Dark Lord's first fall.

Harry Potter is also known as the youngest school Quidditch

player in a century, and he is currently finishing his education at

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Ron dropped his jaw as he saw the card Harry was holding in his hand. Then he said: -"Can I have it Harry, please?"


	6. Chapter 5 Preparations

**Chapter Five: Preparations**

Christmas break zoomed in alarmingly fast. Harry had had a very stressed period so far. The most hard thing was being introduced as the substitute teacher for professor Weasley's class.

His first day as 'Professor Potter' was with a third year class. Fortunately, the children were extatic at his new teacher and the lesson was about Boggarts, something that he knew well. At the end of the class he was beaming and even treated the students finishing the Boggart himself with his very own patronus.

His lessons were good. He did some dueling classes similar as the D.A. meetings with the sixth and seventh years. By those days, everyone in the school, even some Slytherins, were talking about how good the Defense on the Dark Arts classes were, and their two great teachers.

The best day of his first trimester came during a Hogsmeade weekend. He had asked Ginny to go with him but then changed his mind after crossing the gates. Instead of going straight to the village, harry turned around with his girlfriend stared at him with a questioning look.

"I have a better idea" –he said, and then called – "Kreacher!".

With a loud pop the elf apparated -"Hello master Harry" – he said – "What can Kreacher do for master?".

"Hello Kreacher" – Harry replied – "I was wondering if you can provide us with a a picnic basket?".

"Of course"- said the little elf brightly- "Kreacher will be right back".

Harry smiled at the place where one of his two freed elves was. Early that year he had gotten permission from the board of governors to buy Winky from the school. After that, he had summoned both elves and asked them if they wanted to work for him as free elves.

He had told them that they would get paid and had days off and vacations, and assured them that he was ok if they decided not to be freed but that he preferred so, that he was asking them because he wanted them to make their own choice.

Both elves, having experienced harry Potter's kindness at first hand, decided to agree with him and now they were both happily wearing clothes. Harry had bought them some clothing for their size, mostly puppets clothing, and Kreacher also was wearing the false horcrux round his neck.

When Kreacher apparated back, Harry and Ginny were walking near the lake shore. The elf handed them a heavy basket and popped out with a bow.

Harry took out a blanket and set it on the ground for both of them, and they went through the picnic talking animatedly and laughing a lot. Suddenly, without them noticing, the sun started to fall behind the mountains and they both raised and turned back to the castle. That day was perfect.

The last day before Christmas break, Harry summoned both elves again.

"Kreacher, Winky…"- he said – "I have just receive a letter from Minister Shacklebolt, he says that number twelve Grimmauld Place is now cleared of enchantments, that the Aurors he had sent to do the job even managed to undo Alastor Moody's curse. I would like you too to spend the holydays there and clean up a bit if you can. I would like to see the sun coming through the windows, a cheerful house…"

"Also" – he continued – "I have decided that the whole cellar will be your dormitory, so Kreacher, please feel free to take in there every object you like from the house. I think some beds for you too and stuff. When you finish that I will call a moving magic company to sell the rest of the furniture. I would like some new."

"And Kreacher… please make sure you restore the Black family tree. I had some people to add in there when you're done".

Both elves bowed deeply and disapparated.

Harry and Hermione were going to spend Christmas at the Burrow and then she and Ron were going to her house to be with her parents for new year.

After Voldemort's death, she traveled to get them back and it was a very touching moment when the Granger family get united again.

Finally the holydays started on a glorious day on December the 23rd .As the four friends were able to apparate, they left to the Burrow straight after getting out of Hogwarts grouds.

"Harry! Ginny! Ron! Hermione!"- Percy was waving at them with a smile in his face.

They saluted back and then noticed the reason of his smile, behind Percy was his old girlfriend Penelope Clearwater. Apparently they got back together a few weeks ago. Ginny went red remembering catching on them kissing when she was a first year at school.

The two of them were going to be there for Christmas, as well as Bill and Fleur, George and his new girlfriend 'Katie Bell', and Charlie, the only bachelor left in the Weasley family.

That very evening they will all go to Diagon Alley to buy some last minute Christmas Presents. Harry wanted to send his godson, 'Teddy Lupin' a gift. The little boy was staying with his grandmother Andromeda.

They wer about to leave when Harry told his friends to go ahead, that he'll be right behind. -"Is just that I forgot I needed to ask something to your mum, Ron" –he explained them.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were staying to get everything ready for the Christmas party and boxing day.

As soon as they left, Harry reentered the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was humming merrily.

"Ahem!" – he cleared his throat in his best Umbridge impression-"Mrs. Weasley?".

"Harry!" – she exclaimed – "is everything ok dear? Why aren't you with the others?, and please… call me Molly".

"Everything's alright… Molly" – he hesitated calling her by her first name – "where's Mr. Weasley?"

"Right here, Harry" – the man said entering the kitchen too – "… and the name is Arthur…"

"Right" – Harry said his hands sweating lot – "Arthur…"

Harry looked at both of his best friend and girlfriend parents suddenly asking himself, 'what am I doing?'

"OK" – he thought – "here I go..."

"Well… the reason I stayed behind is that I need to ask you both something…"

"What is it, dear?" – Mrs. Weasley asked.

"" – he nervously said.

"Huh?"

"I want you permission to ask Ginny to marry me" – he said more calmly this time.

The silence in the room made Harry very worried. "Please say something…" –he mentally begged- "… at least hex me or curse me…"

When the Weasleys recovered Harry was at the edge of running the hell out of the kitchen.

was the first to act. Running towards Harry with tears in her eyes. "My dear boy" –she said hugging him- "… forget about calling me Molly…just call me mum…" -more sobs.

Mr. Weasley walked to them and then, surprinsingly, he was hugging both his wife and harry laughing out loud. "I thought you would ask someday, Harry" –he said – "I think it would be our great pleasure to have you as a son in law. After all, Molly and I have always thought of you as one of our own."

Harry was speechless. He was crying freely now. He didn't expect such acceptance right away.

"So… can I ask her?"- he said still in disbelief.

At this both Weasleys laughed. "Of course, Harry. When are you planning to do it?" – Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I thought that if you'd agree, boxing day will be the right moment. I guess now I have to let the rest of the family know. I just hope Ron or the others doesn't kill me right away.

"I don't think any of my children will… Harry" –said Mr. Weasley- "they are all very fond of you and they all approve your relationship with Ginny. Nevertheless I have to ask what are your plans for the future harry? How are you going to do for a living?"

"Actually" – Harry said – "I'm planning to train to be an Auror after I left Hogwarts. But she hadn't say yes yet…" –he added.

"Oh Harry" –Mrs. Weasley interjected – "…as if Ginny's going to refuse you".

"She's in love with you since she had first saw you at Kings Cross at the beginning of your first year, you know?" – said Mr. Weasley- "Now son, you should be joining the others in Diagon Alley… off you go".

"You both know I love Ginny very much and that I'll do everything in my power to make her happy…"- he waved while leaving.

--

"What took you so long mate?" – Ron asked as soon as Harry apparated where they were – "we were starting to get worried".

"I just needed to do something before I came" – Harry said with a mischievous smile in his face.


End file.
